


The Girl Who Touched the Spark of the Decepticons

by Volume



Series: My 'Average' life with the Decepticons [1]
Category: Transformers Generation One
Genre: Captivity, Friendship, Gen, Humor, Multi, Randomness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-21
Updated: 2014-05-23
Packaged: 2018-01-26 00:29:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1668086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Volume/pseuds/Volume
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Captured just for information on Earth's resources, the Decepticons unknowingly gained an ally which can't be relpaced.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The beginning

The Girl Who touched the spark of the Decpticons

Disclaimer Note: I don’t own Transformers but I wish I did. I only own my OCs and this story. _Thoughts_  

On the Nemesis: “Rumble, Volume!” Megatron roared.

“Uh yes My Lord?” A thin purple and black fem seeker asked. She wondered what Megatron wanted because she and one Soundwave’s cassettes were never requested together.

“What is it Lord Megatron?” The small purple con asked.

“You two have a mission. You will find whatever you can about this poor excuse of a planet’s resources are. Don’t mess it up!” The tyrant made it very clear that failure was not an option.

“We won’t fail you sir. Let’s go Rumble.” She said proudly.

 

“So Volume, where do we start?” Rumble asked as they both land in a clearing of a forest.

“Well let’s try to not involve any humans…” the fem answered getting out her datapad. “Museum …Library…” she muttered to herself and puts her datapad away.

“Anything useful?” Rumble asked hopefully.

“A library would be useful but…” Volume answered before getting cut by the impatient ‘con.

“But what?” Annoyed he tapped his foot against the ground lightly trying not to cause a large crevice to appear.

“Humans…” She began again.

“You aren’t afraid of them are you?” he mocked.

“Think Rumble! The humans see us they call the Autobots. Two against ten isn’t a fair fight!” She picked up Rumble and yelled in his face.

“Primus, calm down Volume! I get the point. Put me down!” He struggled to get out of her firm grip, he didn't want to know if she was anything like her mates. She put him down much to his relief as he thought like the other seekers she’d drop him.

“So um now what? If we go back now Meagtron will’ve both of our afts.” Rumble glumly remarked looking at her worried.

“I don’t know” she sighed. There was short silence between the purple decepticons before Rumble spoke.

“Hey wanna randomly burst into wall like we do every two episodes?” Rumble suggested.

“Pit, why not?” Volume answered.

 

“OH YEAH! That felt great!” Rumble exclaimed as they busrt through a factory wall.

“Aw…it’s abandoned…” Volume was slightly disappointed. “Wait listen” she shushed Rumble who was about to reply. The cons heard a loud clang and light thud.

“Dang it! Why did… Oh shit.” A teenage girl with short black hair wearing a black hoodie and a lime green skirt with white socks with black boots responed looking up.

“Well, well what have we here?” Volume cooed as she drew her lavender energon blade.

“Wait! You don’t want to kill me.” The human quickly scurried to her feet.

“And why should we listen to a lowlife human like you?!” Rumble spat he was in a fighting stance

“Well you Decpticons aren’t from this planet so you don’t know much about our resources. I could help you guys with that.”

“Why don’t you just help the Autobots then?” Volume crossed her arms.

The human stood in an admiring position. “Well I’ve heard about you and the Autobots from my classmates, and I thought at once that the Decpticons were way cooler and I want to be on the winning side!” The two cons look at each other and the taller fem nodded.

“Fine we agree that you could help us, but we aren’t so sure Lord Megatron we agree. Volume said causally.

 

The two decepticons entered the throne room. Megatron who was yelling Starscream for who know what reason stopped and walked over to the decepticons. “Well?” he said annoyed.

“We didn’t do as well as we hoped, Sir” Volume lowered her helm.

“But we brought back someone who could help…” Rumble said hesitantly thinking Megatron would have their sparks for bringing back a human. Volume set the girl on the ground closer to her feet than Megatron’s.

“WHAT! DO YOU TWO TAKE ME FOR A FOOL!?” He bellowed, Starscream took this chance to flee.

“No…” was the only thing Volume could utter. Her wings lowered at her discomfort.

“I wanted to help the side that would win Lord Megatron.” The teen said while pushing her bangs back. “Rumble and Volume told me about your infinite strength and knew I could be a great help to the Decepticon cause."

Volume and Rumble glanced at each other in disbelief that this girl’s flattery might actually work.

“Oh really, you not just attempting to flatter me so you can stay alive are you?” The large silver mech glared down at her.

“Megatron, sir, I don’t lie.....unless there is muffins involved… And I know a great deal of Earth’s natural resources.” She answered look the tyrant straight in the optics.

“I see…Volume!” Megatron barked at the femme seeker.

“Uh…Yes My Lord?”

“This human is ‘your’ responsibility. That means no asking your mates or Black Hole for help.

“Understood…” Volume grumbled.

 

* * *

 

*Later in an empty hallway*

 

"What is you name anyways?” Volume asked her unwanted human partner.

“My name is Ami. Whoa! What’re doing?” She tried to get free but had no such luck.

“There this should be a safe area…” Volume said to herself aloud as she put Amy on her shoulder near her left wing.

“Why did you put me up here?” Amy asked confused.

“So you don’t get stepped on.” The fem answered in carefree way.

“So where are we going?” the fem’s partner asked.

“I’m going to show you around…”

 

“No, No, No! Where is it!?” a quiet fem’s voice could be heard.

“Sup Black Hole! I want you to meet someone!” Volume said cheerfully.

“Well you attitude changed quickly…” Amy muttered.

“Huh? Wha…Ow!” A white fem with black and red trimming poked up from where she was looking for something but whacked her helm off the medical berth. “Who is that?” the quiet medic asked her best friend.

“Her name’s Ami she’s likes an unofficial human partner. Ami this Black Hole our CMO.”

"CMO? What's that?"

"Chief Medical Officer" Black Hole smiled her left optic glowing brightly “…AW! She’s so cute!” the medic squealed.

“Yeah... do you know where… Soundwave is?” Volume asked through gritted denta.

“He’s probably where is always. With his cassettes”

 

Volume with walked ito the bridge. Soundwave looked up and glared.

“Volume, you've been slacking off again" He stated.

"I was busy anyways could you eject you cassettes? Ami needs to meet everyone."

“Eject.” The blue mech commanded. Five smaller transformers landed in front of Soundwave’s feet.

“Here you go.” Volume said as she put her on the ground.

“Ami this Soundwave; he's my mentor. These are his cassettes from left to right: Laserbeak, Buzzsaw, Rumble, Frenzy, and Ravage.”

“He’s…He’s got a KITTY!” Ami squealed in a fangirl way. “Soundwave may I pet Ravage, please?”

“I don’t think that’s such…” Volume was cut off by Soundwave.

“If he allows it.” He answered in a monotone voice.

“He’ll kill ya if ya get any closer.” Frenzy snickered.

Ignoring the red and black cassette she walked towards Ravage. “Hi Ravage” she said in a soft voice and held out her hand. “It’s okay; I’m not going to hurt you.”

At first Soundwave and Volume both thought that Ravage would maul the human, since the cat humans, but he slowly walked towards the teen’s hand sniffed it. But instead of attacking he licked her hand once and sat down purring.

“That’s a good Decepti-Kitty!” Ami said in a soft voice as she was scratching the cat behind his ears.

“But, how he hates humans!?” Volume asked confused and in disbelief.

“Cats know if you’re a cat person/bot/con.” She answered as if it was common knowledge.

“So Volume, you been demoted to babysitting a human huh? How humorous at this rate you’ll never be better than Soundwave, Haha!” Frenzy snickered. Volume turned as red as the Decepticon that just insulted her in anger and in embarrassment.

“Listen, you! Leave her alone she didn’t do anything to you so back off!” Ami said annoyed in Frenzy’s face.

_We aren’t even close yet she stands up for…_ Volume thought.

“Why you! I ought a kill you!” Frenzy snapped.

“Frenzy! Stand down!” Soundwave ordered.

“Let’s go Ami; there are still others to meet.” Volume said kneeling laying her servo on the ground for Ami.

* * *

*The Seeker's shared berth room* 

 

“Man! That way Megatron was flipping out on Volume… I’d be surprised if she can still walk.” Thindercracker said bluntly.

“TC don’t say scrap like that!” Skywarp pouted.

“Ugh! Can you two be quiet! I’m trying to rest!” Starscream yelled.

All three seekers looked up as their berth room door opened.

“Hey guys, I still have my wings.” Volume smiled.

“Who’s that?” Skywarp asked pointing at the human on her shoulder.

“This is Ami, she’s my partner and she’s knows a great deal of Earth’s natural resources.” Volume said to her three mates as well as her best friends.

“She must a handful want us to help?” Thundercracker asked cooly.

“No, Megatron’s orders she is 100% my responsibility…” Volume answered glumly.

“Volume, are these three your friends?” Ami asked quickly.

“Yeah, the one trying to recharge is Starscream, the blue one is Thundercracker, and the black and purple one is Skywarp.”

“I see, how long have you known them?”

“Since before we left Cybertron” Starscream said knowing now that since the trine’s fem was back, he was getting no recharge time.

“You seem tired, Ami” Volume said.

“I am, huh?” Amy was confused as Volume set her friend down on her berth.

“You can use mine…I have a hard time recharging by myself so I usually share with one them.” Volume pointed at the other seekers.

"Volume's a cuddler, she needs her hugs when she wakes up" Thundercracker smirked.

“Thanks Volume.” Ami smiled as she curled up and went to sleep.

“She’s reminds of my sister before we split apart.” Volume smiled.

"It's late, I'll recharge as well" Volume smiled laying down next to Starscream.


	2. Odd events

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The fangirl makes her move which turns out pretty humorous.

The Girl Who Touched the Spark of the Depecticons

Chapter 2- Attack of the action figures.

\--------= autobot/decepticon transition. _Comm-link speech_ _Flashback_

 

“Morning Skywarp” Volume said as she stretched.

“Morning” he grumbled back he hadn't recharged well last night.

“Didn’t recharge well or something?” TC asked.

“No, Starscream wouldn’t shut up last night." Sky

“What is that supposed to mean!?” The red seeker remarked.

“You were talking in your recharge again!” Warp yelled.

“Wow…” Volume said quietly.

“What’s up?” TC asked.

“She’s such a bundle of uncontrolled energy, but when she’s sleeping she’s looks so peaceful.” Volume said quietly.

“That’s pretty odd…” Skywarp replied.

“Oh! She’s my responsibility but I don’t want to wake her up.” Volume complained.

“Well she should be able to find you okay when she wakes up.” The SIC said in a carefree manner.

 

“Volume! Where is that accursed human?” Megatron roars seeing the Volume is taking the Starscream approach to life.

“Forgive my lord, it’s just…” Volume was about to say something but got cut off an odd sight.

“Hiya, Volume.” Ami smiled at her partner.

“Y…you’re riding Ravage!” Volume stuttered.

“Yep, sure beats walking!” she said as she got down. “Good kitty, later Ravage!” she waved as the cat ran off.

“Soundwave’s going to kill you, you know that don’t you?” Megatron asked.

“Oh, Primus what’ve we gotten ourselves into?” Volume asked shaking her helm.

“Well, Megatron the four…uh five of us will be hanging around if ya need us” Skywwarp said.

 

“Hey, do any of you guys have any cool abilities?” Ami asked.

“Watch this.” Volume said as she carelessly flicked her wrist and a sound bubble appeared.

“I’ve got a null ray!” Starscream smirked holding up his arm.

“I can create audio receptor splitting sonic booms” Thudercracker proudly said.

“I’m able teleport” Skywarp demonstrated.

“That’s so cool!” Ami exclaimed while doing a fangirl squee.

“VOLUME!” a loud monotone voice could be heard.

“Scrap…” she sighed.

Soundwave walked towards the seekers and their friend really pissed off.

“You took Ravage this:morning didn’t you?!” he accused.

“Blame her!” Volume spat pointing at Ami.

The teen smiled at Soundwave.

“NO ONE touches Ravage!” He yelled.

“Hey you…you… killjoy, you can’t hog the kitty all to yourself!” Amy crossed her arms.

Soundwave cursed in Cybertronian.

 

“Hey what’re you doing Ami?” Volume asked wondering what she was playing with.

“Trying to transform Starscream!” the teen answered annoyed.

“What? But I’m over here…” Starscream replied confused.

“Not you, your action figure.” The female human corrected and held up the miniature seeker.

“It’s so small…” Skywarp pointed out.

“Uh huh and difficult too!” Amy said. “Why can’t I make you a fragging jet!?”

“Can I help?” Volume asked.

“Ya hand those instructions, please” she answered.

The four seekers watch the teenager for a couple clicks.

“There Screamie as a jet!” Amy held up the tiny decepticon.

“Screamie?” Skywarp asked confused.

“Fangirl nickname” Amy answered causally.

“Is it me or does she look like she’s going to do something dumb?” Star asked.

“She does, and I feel like I'll take the wraith of Megatron...” Volume stated.

 

Megatron returning from a recon mission enter his throne room and gets a surprise.

“What in pit’s name is going on?!” the tyrant stuttered. He wondered what Pit happened to his throne as it was covered in miniature Depecticons. “And why is there a miniature version of myself on my throne?” he asked himself. _“STARSCREAM GET YOUR BLASTED SEEKERS IN HERE THIS INSTANCE!”_ Megatron roared through his comm-link.

_“Right away Megatron!”_

A few clicks later: “Mind telling me which one of you seekers did this. The tyrant looked like he wanted to shoot all four seekers with his fusion cannon. “I bet it was you Starscream!”

“Nope! It’s was me.” Amy answered rubbing the back of her neck and beamed at the silver mech.

“You did?” Megatron asked in surprise then turned to anger. “Why would you do something so infuriating?!” he bellowed.

Amy totally unaffected by his anger happily answered “Now can you plan your attacks.”

“I see, wait… do they transform?” He asked quickly.

“Yep. If you could hand me one I could show you.” The teen answered her lord.

Megatron handed her Ravage.

Amy quickly converted Ravage into a cassette.

“Interesting, I see your missing Volume and Black Hole…”

“Well there OCs not official transformers." Ami sighed.

“OCs” Volume asked hoping it wasn’t a sexist term; she’s had enough of those.

“Original Characters.” Ami replied. “Did I ever tell you guys about geothermal energy?”

“Geothermal energy?” Megatron asked curiously.

“Energy in the form heat gained from hot water circling ground water.” The teen stated reading out of her small dictionary.

_“All Decepticons to the bridge now!"_

 

The others entered the throne room in a minute.

“And with this ‘geothermal energy’ we’ll have enough energon to conquer Cybertron!” Megatron said his classic line from almost every episode.

 

\-------------

A white and purple fem came running through the ark. “Optimus Sir, the decepticons are on the move!” she reported.

“Good work Tune! Autobots transform and roll out!”

\--------------

“Soundwave prepare the energon cubes!” Megatron commanded his loyal solider.

“As you command Lord Megatron.” He answered.

“We’ve got company!” Black Hole quietly said and to her dissmay no one heard her besides Volume and Ami.

“Black Hole you really need to speak up.” Volume said.

“Sorry” she apologized.

“This is how you do it, observe: HEY GUYS WE’VE GOT COMPANY!” Volume alerted the others.

“ATTACK!” Megatron ordered.

 

After a long fight the decepticons lost as usual. On the Nemesis: “Dang it! We were so close.” Rumble groaned.

“We lost more than the fight…” Volume said glumly.

“Volume it wasn’t your fault.” Black Hole tried to comfort her friend.

“What do you mean?” Reflector asked hoping Volume wasn't getting in her self doubt period again.

“Ami…The Autobots got Ami!” Volume shouted before breaking down in silent tears in Black Hole’s arms.

“Volume!” Megatron said walking towards the two fems.

“M…Megatron?” Volume sniffled.

 

_ “Lord Megatron can I ask you question?” Ami asks the leader of the deceptcions hesitantly.

“If you must.” He seemed rather unpleased with her presence.

“Um… would you actually care if something ever happened to me?” She regretted asking the question.

“Yes I would..." The tyrant admitted.

“But why? I mean I’m human why would you care?” The teen had tears in her eyes.

“Why? Because you’re amusing, you raise morale in my troops. Why are you crying?” Megatron asked the small human.

“Frenzy” she sniffled. “Frenzy says that you’d be better off without me.”

“You are the only human I can tolerate, Ami. You aren’t just a human Ami; you’re a valuable asset to this army.” He admitted and that was the first time he’d ever said her name._

 

“As soon you get a hold of yourself, Get Ami back.” Megatron calmly ordered the stressed fem.

“But why? I mean she’s a human, you said when she’s gone she’s gone!” Frenzy protested.

“Why? Simple, she humours me, she raises morale, and most importantly: no Autobot will keep any of my soldiers as prisoners whether they’re Decepticon or human!” Megatron replied. “And no one will make Ami cry.” He whacked Frenzy against the wall.

The decepticons then realized that Ami wasn’t a just human but part of their army/family of misfits.

“I won’t disappoint you my lord.” Volume stated and stood up. She quickly got up.


	3. Rescue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Volume raids the Ark to get Ami back.

The girl that touched the spark of the Decepticons

Chapter 3- Rescue.

 _Commlink speech_ ~autobot/decepticon transition. ~ Note: Tracker is Prowl’s younger sister.

* * *

 

“I think she’s afraid of us.” Wheeljack said looking over at the teen concerned.

A fem who looked like Prowl replied “Well when you’re a small human who’s been captured by Decepticons who wouldn’t be afraid of giant robots.”

“Tracker, I think she just needs to be left alone, that means you too, Wheeljack!” Prowl stated.

“Fine, fine, you’re so pushy Prowl, ya know that?”

“Bumblebee what are you doing?” Tracker asked her friend.

“Maybe if she talks to someone she won’t be so nervous.” The small yellow Autobot smiled.

 

~ “I will not rest until she’s back where she belongs, even I’ve to raid to Ark by myself!” Volume cried out to heavens as she drew near the Ark.

 

~“Hi, you don’t need to afraid.” Bumblebee softly said and sat next to upset teen.

“You’re smaller than everyone else” Amy sniffled.

“Well I’m a great friend, my name’s Bumblebee.

“Bee can protect her?” Prowl asked urgently.

“Why?”

“We’ve got ‘cons, I mean a ‘con.

“I’m on it.” He nodded.

 

“Volume, you’ve never been this bold before.” Optimus questioned ready to take her out if neeed.

“Just give Ami, back to me, and no one gets hurt.” She spat.

“You won’t be harming anymore humans, Volume.” Prowl snapped.

“Bad choice…” she smiled and did her innocent voice. “Oh my, I’m soooo outnumbered; I wonder who I should take out first.” She got into a battle position.

“Wait, there’s an easier way to solve this.” Bee ran in.

“Bee..." Volume stopped.

“Bumblebee, what do you mean?” the prime asked.

“Let Ami, decide who she wants to be with.” he replied.

“But why would she want to go with a ‘con?” Ironhide asked.

“Simple, it wouldn’t be very Autobot like to force a human to do something they didn’t want to do, that’s such a Decepticon thing right?” Volume answered in a rather cool voice.

“I see, Bumblebee put the child down.” Optimus told the scout.

“Volume!” Ami ran straight to her friend.

“What!?” A lot of the autobots asked in shock.

“Don’t you get it?” Volume smiled. “Not humans are ‘Oh the Autobots are my heros!’.”

 

~Back at the Nemesis: “We’re back!” Volume announced.

A lot of the decepticons looked up; hoping to see their small friend was alright.

“Well done, Volume.” Megatron said. “Now if only Starscream could complete a mission like you could.”

“I heard that!” the seeker protested.

“Ami, you’ve awful quiet, what’s wrong?” Volume asked since her friend hasn’t said a word since they left the Ark.

“VOLUME, I was so scared!” the teen wailed.

Thundercracker walked over and picked Ami up and placed her by his wing. “Hey it’s alright now. We won’t let the Autobots ever scare you again, ya hear?”

“Ya, no one messes with her!” Rumble exclaimed.

“Agreed.” Everyone said in unison.

“Thank you, everyone…” she smiled knowing that her friends make the best family ever.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it, I'll upload more stories soon


End file.
